A story for a freind
by radar651
Summary: A short story I wrote for my freind Chris000 for drawing the picture of Director Christoper Valeri for me.


A story for a friend

Based in the Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Universe

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

UNSC Universe January 18th 2552

1241 Zulu

ONI: Sight W01, Reach

I was washing the 3rd lunch dishes when the Director of the MDODST walked in. I quickly put my work down and saluted him. "No need for the formalities Vennettili." "Yes si… I mean OK." I pulled my hand down to a resting position. I was surprised; the Director never says 'No need for the formalities'. Something was up.

"Director…" He stopped me. "Please, call me Chris, Vennettili." 'Chris? That's his first name?' I thought to myself. "So Chris, what are you doing talking to me when you're supposed to be in your office?" The Director gave me a firm look, "Because I hate sitting in an office signing papers and listening to Commander S. Acorn yell in my ear all day."

I laughed. I knew his job was ruff but not that ruff. "When I signed up for this I was hoping I would just lead a group of soldiers, not be a pencil pusher. If I wanted to do that I would have stayed on the Pillar." He took off his service cap. Not many people see him without his service cap."Vennetili, what do you say about a small vacation?"

I wondered, 'will going on vacation would be good, I do need some leave.' Then he said something else, "I will take you to my special spot where no one can find us, I will have Whiskey Whiskey fly us in my Falcon." I had no idea what the director was suggesting so I just said the first thing that came to my mind, "Sir, I am not gay."

The large man sighed at what I said. "Vennetili, what the hell are you thinking?" I was wondering the same thing. Just then a Mobian walked in. I never have seen him before. His left arm was robotic. He was wearing a pilot dress uniform with an ONI symbol on the pocket and cigarettes in the pocket. He also had a name tag that said 'Hello I am: Whiskey Whiskey.'

He opened the fringe and took out a bottle of whiskey. "Hello Director, who's the marine?" I saluted, "Captain Christopher Vennettili, 182nd Marines, Service code: Classified." He saluted back, "I am Lieutenant William Walrus, 1st Mobian Airborne, Service Code: 0921-30WW. But you can call me Whiskey Whiskey." I lowered my hand. The Director turned to the Mobian. "Whiskey, can you warm up the Falcon for vacation take off?" "Yes sir I can."

He then turned to me. "Marine, switch to your leave cloths and only grab your service pistol." I saluted him and ran to my temporary quarters.

I made it quick changing out of my BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) to my civilian clothes. I stored my armor in my foot locker and grabbed my M6D from my gun locker. I also grabbed my 21st Century style sunglasses. It took me all of 10 minutes to change.

When I got done, the Director was standing outside my door. To my amassment, he was not wearing his uniform. He was not even wearing a BDU. He was in old civilian clothes that had a 21st century Russian style. "Wow sir, you look different." "Thank you Vennettili. Now off to the hanger."

We marched down to a large hanger that was in to lower end of the building. It was bustling with transports docking and leaving. There was a single Falcon docked on a catapult system. It was not normally used by common transports. It was mainly used for the modified Falcon that the director flew in. The Mobian I saw earlier was already in the pilot cabin doing come final checks.

Me and the Director climbed into the back of the Falcon and strapped in. After witch, the engines rowed to life and the catapult jolted forward. I was glad I was wearing a seat belt. 2 minutes after we got in the air, the Director turned to me and said, "We got to stop by the MDODST training facility to pick up Commander Acorn, Major Juli-Su and Mobian Sierra-01," "Why sir," I asked. "ONI hates it when I travel without some form of protection. So I tend to stop by and pick up my guards from that facility." "Ok."

We flew for about 18 minutes before we reached a UNSC facility. Even from the altitude we were at the base still big. The pilot looped around to a hanger bay on a ship that was docked in the dry dock of the base. I could not make out the name but I could tell the ship was not a UNSC Class.

When we docked, 3 soldiers in BDU's were waiting. One was wearing a standard ODST BDU. Another was in a heavier ODST BDU and the last one was in a modified version of the MJOLNIR powered assault armor Mark V (Spartan Armor Mark V). Both the Mobian Spartan and the heavier MDODST took the door gunner positions while the other climbed into the open jump seat. No one said anything tell the pilot took off.

When we got in the air, the one in standard ODST BDU looked over to the Spartan. "Are we clear of the facility, Marine?" "Yes ma'am." "Good," she took of her helmet. She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen, even for a furry. The soldier looked at the Director, "Afternoon Director Valeri, who's the marine?" She knew I was a marine? "This is Captain Christopher Vennettili of the 182nd marines."

The furry turned her head to me. "I thought you looked familiar, you're the one that took out a Covenant Class CSS cruiser on its way to Mobius without any help. It's nice to finally meet you." That's how she knew. She offered her hand. I took it. "I am Commander Sally Alicia Acorn of the 1st Mobian Division of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. I assuming the Director invited you to take a small vacation no?" "Yes ma'am."

She sat back and took out a book, "If you don't mind, I am going to read until we get there." "I don't mind ma'am." She looked at me, "Please Chris, just call my Sally, you're not in uniform." I hate it when people say that to me. I laid back and started to think strange thoughts. 'Would it be wired if I kissed her?' I dozed off for about two hours.

Director Valeri's Vacation spot, Reach

Next thing I knew, something cold was shaking me away. The Mobian with the Robotic arm was shaking me awake. I got out of the jump seat and stretched. I looked around. The Director was setting up a picnic area, the Spartan was patrolling, the heavy duty ODST was cleaning her gun and Sally was sitting down near the Director reading.

I walked over to Sally and sat down next to her. She looked up from her book. "What are you reading?" She showed me. It was a Mobian book named 'How to tame a Hedgehog when he is your husband'. "Are you married Sally?" She shook her head yes. 'Damn it' I thought. "Who are you married to?" "Staff Captain Sonic."

There was a sudden boom in the distance and sharp pain in my back. I heard someone yell "Sniper!" I feel to the ground. I blacked out as a drop shield activated around me.

January 24th 2552

1429 Zulu

New Alexandria Hospital, New Alexandria, Reach

I woke up in a hospital bed with my shirt off and hooked up to a heartbeat monitor. Sally and another MDODST was in the room with me."Captain, you're awake." I sat up in my bed. "What the hell happened?" The outer soldier spoke up, "A rebel sniper shot you in the back. He was one of their best. The only reason you're alive is because he sneezed at the last secant."

"Why the hell was I shot?" "It's because from the back of your head, you kind of look like the Director." I got angry, "So you're saying I almost died because I looked like the damn director?" Sally walked over to me. "Yes but you're lucky to be here. Now take this." She handed me a purple heart. "Sally, I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense Captain," said another voice in the room. I looked over to where the voice came from. It was Lord Hood (Head of the entire UNSCDF Navy). "Lord Hood, what are you doing here?" "I heard what happen. I also wanted to be here when I said this. What do you think about join the MDODST?" I made a smart ass comment "But I am not a Mobian." "Doesn't mater, you can join as a marine on the ship."

I thought for a few minutes. "Ah what the hell, transfer me sir."


End file.
